wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnaw Wolf
A gnaw wolf is the lowest-ranking member in a wolf pack. They are malcadhs, or cursed wolves, who have survived after being abandoned by the Obea on a tummfraw and somehow made it back to their clan. They are then given a name and put in a pack. They must sleep off pack boundries, eat last, and endure endless abuse. They are subject to regular bites, kicks, punishments, and verbal abuse. Description Gnaw wolves are malcadhs who somehow survived their tummfraw and made it back to the clan. Again, they are malcadhs, meaning they have been born with a deformity. They are also scratched and bruised from the abuse from other wolves in their pack and clan, with both words and nips, they suffer. Gnaw wolves are the lowest-ranking wolves in the entire clan. Treatment Gnaw wolves are subject to regular bites, kicks, punishments and verbal abuse, but the worst of these is the gnaw bite. Their deformities mark of a living symbol of bad blood, and somehow the clan rids itself of the bad blood through the mistreatment of gnaw wolves. They are lowest-ranking wolves in the pack. When approached by higher wolves, like the pack leader, they are required to: *Go down to their knees. *Lower their heads. *Lay back their ears. *Grind thier face in the dirt. *Flash the whites of their eyes. *Expect abuse like being bitten in the jaw. *Their tails must be tucked between their legs at all times *Slouch. *Never show dominance to any other wolf. *Be respectful. The pack gives them bones on which they gnaw important events that take place in the pack or simply just to practice their gnawing skills. Despite their low rank, they are usually still valued in their packs, mostly due to the fact that they are the ones to keep records of important events that occur in a pack. Practices and Traditions Gnaw wolves must sleep off pack boundries, eat last, and endure endless abuse. They are subject to regular bites, kicks, punishments, and verbal abuse. Every fifteen years or so, a ''gaddergnaw'' happens. This is a competion to choose the best gnaw wolf to join the Sacred Watch. Gaddergnaw activites include the gnaw wolves gnawing their own story bone, hunting and taking part in a ''byrrgis'', and much more. In the end, one, rarely two, join the Watch. If two gnaw wolves are choosen, they are never from the same clan. But first, after winning, they must find their ''tummfraws'' on their slaan leat. During hunts, not including the'' byrrgis in the ''gaddergnaw, gnaw wolves have the task of searching for the prey's urine or scat instead of joining in the byrrgis. This rank is called a sweeper. They are not allowed to join in the howling, known as gaddergludders, or in the kill rush and they must eat after the rest of their pack. Known Gnaw Wolves *Faolan (formerly) *Tearlach (deceased) *Heep (formerly) *Creakle (formerly) *The "Whistler" (formerly) *Edme (formerly) *Hamish (formerly) *Finbar (formerly) *Banja (formerly) *Colleen (f''ormerly)'' *Winks (formerly, deseased) *Twist (formerly) *Padraigh (formerly) *Snowdon (formerly) *Briar (formwrly) *Streak Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Ranks Category:Culture Category:Malcadhs Category:Wolves